A travers les étoiles
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Après une mission compliqué, Kaidan rend visite à Shepard dans sa cabine pour boire un verre et si finalement entre eux tout n'était pas fini ? Entre la Commandant et le Major, l'alchimie existe toujours et ils se retrouvent pour une nuit inoubliable. Lemon / OS


Hello !

Voici un OS que j'ai réalisé pour faire plaisir à une personne qui m'ait cher et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira aussi !

D'ordinaire je n'écris pas sur ce fandom, mais pour une fois, j'ai fait une exception pour ma Trinity :D

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **A travers les étoiles**

Shepard était épuisée, la journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante physiquement et moralement. Durant cette mission, elle avait bien cru perdre son équipe entière. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une reconnaissance de routine c'était avéré un vrai piège et personne n'avait pu le détecter. Shepard faisait rouler sa tête sur ses épaules, les yeux clos, elle avait besoin de faire le point de se remémorer les étapes de la mission et de trouver où tout avait foiré. Bordel, elle était une Spectre, elle n'aurait pas dû se laissé avoir aussi facilement ! Et dire qu'elle avait bien failli perdre Garrus et Kaidan !

Son regard s'ouvrit sur sa cabine. Elle sortait de sa douche, nu sous son drap de bain elle était allongée sur son large lit. Son plafond de verre lui montrait la galaxie dans son entière complexité. Elle voyait au loin briller des soleils et autres univers. Est-ce que là-bas il y avait également les Moissonneurs ?

Ses cheveux mouillés étaient épars autour de sa tête, elle respirait doucement, les muscles détendus, et la conscience active. Elle aurait très bien pu s'endormir ainsi, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa cabine.

— Une minute ! J'arrive, dit-elle en se redressant douloureusement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ses cuisses, elles étaient couvertes de bleus et d'égratignures. Oui, elle aussi avait bien failli y rester et cette idée avait presque quelque chose de réconfortant.

Moi, plutôt que les autres.

Elle s'avança à la porte, rejetant l'idée de mieux se vêtir, après tout, elle n'avait rien à cacher. Et une serviette large suffisait amplement. Devant elle se tenait Kaidan. Il était en t-shirt gris et pantalon épais avec de grosses bottes à lacets. Il sentait encore la transpiration et le souffre des explosions, son visage était toujours barbouillé après leur sortie musclée, et malgré tout, il souriait.

— Je vous dérange Shepard ? demanda le Canadien en présentant une bouteille de son alcool terrestre préféré.

— Jamais. Surtout si bien accompagné.

— Je m'en doutais.

Elle recula pour le laisser passer, puis elle referma derrière lui. Kaidan se dirigea naturellement vers le bar qui se tenait dans un des angles du salon. Il tira deux verres plats et versa une bonne rasade à chacun. Shepard prit son verre et regarda la liqueur ambrée.

— A quoi boit-on ?

— A notre survie ? A votre incroyable sens du dévouement qui nous a permis de tous rentrer vivant aujourd'hui ? suggéra Kaidan en offrant son sourire le plus charmeur à son Commandant.

— Je ne dirais pas ça, marmonna-t-elle en faisant tourner dans le verre l'alcool.

— Je ne vois pas la chose autrement. Vous nous avez sauvés la vie, vous m'avez sauvé Shepard.

— Vous en auriez fait autant, dit-elle avant d'avaler d'un trait sa boisson qui la fit tousser légèrement.

— Vous avez été exceptionnelle, comme toujours.

— Arrêtez de me flatter de la sorte, ça ne marche pas votre petit jeu.

— Quel jeu ?!

— Celui de me séduire Kaidan !

— Moi ? Vous séduire ? s'indigna faussement choqué le Major.

Ils se sourirent. Leur histoire avait été si compliquée entre eux et depuis le début. Kaidan c'était montré réservé et respectueux, n'osant jamais faire le premier pas pour ne pas outrepasser sa fonction et son grade. Quant enfin ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble, cela avait été à la fois d'une simplicité incroyable entre eux, car l'alchimie était plus que palpable, et en même temps, cela avait été le début des ennuis… sans parler de la mort de Shepard et de ses années passées avec Cerbérus… Elle avait eu beau retrouver Kaidan, il ne lui faisait plus confiance… Oui à l'époque leur retrouvailles avaient été compliquées. Pourtant, maintenant, Shepard sentait bien que Kaidan souhaitait recommencer leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissé et elle était plus que d'accord. Après tout, il le lui avait bien dit lors de leur dîner à la Citadelle…

— Mais juste comme ça : est-ce que ça fonctionne ? interrogea Kaidan en plongeant son regard dans celui de Shepard.

Elle lui tendit à nouveau son verre pour qu'il le remplisse, elle ne rompit pas le contact visuel. Shepard afficha un sourire en coin, elle ramena ses cheveux sur le côté, ils dégoulinèrent un peu sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, Kaidan suivit le chemin des gouttes d'eau qui se perdirent dans la traîtresse de serviette.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour me séduire, Kaidan, dit alors d'une voix posée Shepard en buvant comme du petit lait son deuxième verre.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Kaidan accrocha de nouveau son regard à celui de la magnifique femme qui se tenait devant lui. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient et se côtoyaient, entre eux, l'amitié c'était glissé et depuis quelques temps, autre chose, quelque chose de plus insidieux et de plus fort. Certes ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, mais cela n'était que de l'attirance physique, là… c'était plus.

Shepard ne lui répondit pas, bien au contraire, elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, après une dizaine de pas, comme Kaidan ne la suivait pas, elle tourna juste son visage vers lui et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le Major reposa son verre vide, et emboîta le pas à son Commandant. Elle s'arrêta devant son lit et lui fit face. Elle ouvrit sa serviette, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Kaidan, exposant sa nudité et son corps ferme et fondant à la fois. Kaidan, le corps brutalement mit aux flammes, regarda Shepard, nue, s'assoir avec délicatesse sur son matelas, puis lui tendre la main pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il tira son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et le laissa tomber au sol avant de rejoigne Shepard qui c'était allongée sur les draps en se cambrant pour mieux faire ressortir la courbure parfaite de son corps tout en rondeur alléchantes. Il osa poser sa main sur son ventre, puis remonter du bout de l'index entre ses seins, jusqu'à sa nuque et caresser ses lèvres avec son pouce. Shepard, qui avait envie non seulement de se défouler, mais aussi de faire l'amour avec Kaidan – et ceux depuis bien trop longtemps – l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Elle noua ses bras autour de ce corps chaud et musculeux tout en ouvrant sa bouche pour laisser filer sa langue au contact de celle de Kaidan.

— Shepard, souffla Kaidan ému par leur premier baiser depuis des années.

— J'en ai très envie, et vous ? demanda-t-elle ses doigts explorant le torse brûlant du Major.

— Oh que oui, mais je pue…

— Non, vous sentez l'effort et j'aime ça.

— Vous êtes si belle.

Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. La voix de Kaidan, son regard si intense, ses mains sur elles, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait le sentir en elle. Déjà entre ses cuisses, elle le sentait son sexe qui ruisselait.

— Retirez-moi ça, dit-elle en tirant sur la sangle de la ceinture du pantalon de Kaidan.

— Vous ne perdez pas de temps, sourit Kaidan obéissant.

— Je crois que nous avons attendu assez longtemps ?

— Oui, souffla le Major en faisant valdinguer ses bottes et ses habits.

Enfin, ils étaient nus l'un et l'autre. Shepard le trouva encore plus beau, plus vulnérable aussi, mais surtout tellement désirable. Elle l'embrassa encore et encore. Contre son bas ventre elle sentait la verge gonflée de Kaidan se frotter à son propre sexe, elle gémit doucement en ondulant. Elle ne voulait pas attendre plus. Elle le voulait maintenant ! D'un geste sûr et mesuré elle le repoussa sur le dos et passa à califourchon sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, jusqu'à perdre la notion du temps. D'une main elle guida le membre turgescent de Kaidan en elle, puis elle se laissa couler le long de son sexe avec délice. Elle l'accueillit en elle avec un grave soupire de plaisir. Déjà elle ressentait les prémices d'un plaisir exceptionnel. Kaidan, sa verge contenue dans le fourreau de chair de Shepard, n'en revenait presque pas. Lui qui était venu pour la féliciter, il se retrouvait là, où il espérait depuis si longtemps : dans son lit ! Kaidan, son sexe au chaud dans le corps de Shepard savourait la sensation fulgurante du plaisir qui émanait de leur union. De ses deux mains puissantes, il saisit la croupe sensuelle et pleine de son magnifique Commandant et commença à imprimer un mouvement ondulatoire pour aller et venir en elle. Shepard poussa une exclamation de plaisir intense, lorsque le sexe de Kaidan, qui la comblait entièrement, commença à se mouvoir en elle.

— Vous êtes si belle, répéta Kaidan sous le charme.

Shepard ne répondit rien, elle se pencha sur Kaidan et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de lui offrir à sa bouche ses seins qu'il entreprit se lécher, avant de sucer avec passion les tétons roses de désirs.

— Kaidan, gémit-elle, tant le plaisir était profond.

Le Major usa de sa main droite pour aller titiller le clitoris de Shepard tout en continuant de se mouvoir en elle de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'elle sentit le doigté de Kaidan à cet endroit précis Shepard se redressa en quête d'air. Le plaisir était si fulgurant. Elle ondulait au-dessus de lui telle une lionne durant un combat, elle se donnait dans ce corps à corps, comme si elle jouait sa vie. Elle gémissait tandis que Kaidan, grognait. La pièce s'était remplie de bruits obscène, celui que faisait deux corps qui coulissaient de façon la plus sensuelle et érotique qui soit. Shepard au-dessus adorait regarder entre ses cuisses Kaidan qui fulminait de désir et de passion pour elle. Si elle avait su que le voir dans cet état de transe la mènerait si vite au plaisir, jamais elle n'aurait pu attendre si longtemps que Kaidan se décide, pour lui ouvrir son lit et ses jambes. D'un mouvement décidé elle se laissa tomber sur le côté entraînant Kaidan pour qu'il prenne la position dominante. Elle voulait planter ses ongles dans la peau de son dos, elle voulait le sentir la pilonner de sa queue incroyablement gonflée et puissante, elle voulait sentir leurs bassins se heurter avec fracas, comme sur un champ de bataille.

— Plus vite, demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

— Tout ce que vous voulez Shepard.

— Jane… Appelles-moi Jane…

Kaidan baissa son regard sur elle. Elle venait de lui offrir bien plus qu'une nuit avec elle, elle venait de lui donner son cœur, son âme. Ému il l'embrassa à son tour avec passion, enflammant un peu plus leurs âmes. Et puis il accéléra, tenant les cuisses de Shepard dans ses mains tout en grognant contre ses lèvres.

— Oui ! Oui ! encore ! Han ! Kaidan ! Oui !

— Jane !

— Ne… non, ne t'arrête pas…

Elle planta ses doigts dans les fesses du Major, imprimant avec lui le mouvement bestial qui les unissait. Elle se sentait si femme, si bien, si parfaitement heureuse. Kaidan s'agrippa à elle, leurs bouches unies, il sentait son orgasme arriver tandis qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de se reins.

— Je vais jouir, dit-il dans un souffre rauque.

— Moi aussi, susurra-t-elle assoiffée de lui.

— Jane ! rugit Kaidan en explosant de plaisir.

Shepard les paupières closes, ressentit le sperme de son amant la remplir, la bouche de Kaidan embrassait ses seins, tout en continuant de la pilonner avec force. Son orgasme arriva d'un seul coup, comme un élastique qui éclate une fois le point de rupture passée. Elle gémit tout en sentant les vagues de jouissances la ravager. Elle retomba sur le matelas, épuisées, heureuse et en sueur. Une sueur entremêlée de celle de Kaidan, de sperme et de cyprine. Elle huma l'air de la pièce, le parfum qui régnait dans une chambre après le sexe était toujours le meilleur qui soit pour elle, après celui de la poudre sur un champ de bataille.

— Commandant ? osa Kaidan d'une voix très rauque.

— Jane… Appelles-moi Jane maintenant.

Ils se regardèrent enfin, des sourires sans fins s'épanouirent sur leurs visages. Ils venaient finalement de se retrouver. Il en avait fallu du temps, mais maintenant, ils étaient ensemble.

— Je vous aime, Shepard.

— Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, reput l'un et l'autre, ivre de plaisir et comblé de bonheur. Sans mots, ils se blottirent mutuellement l'un contre l'autre, leur corps s'emboitant à nouveau dans une nouvelle combinaison propice aux caresses et aux rêves. Et tandis que le Normandy voguait à travers l'espace et que les étoiles brûlaient en silence, Kaidan et Shepard s'endormaient le cœur en paix et le corps détendus.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensée ! ;-)

A très vite !


End file.
